Suerte
by Arwon
Summary: Tere es una chik que consigue un pasaje para conocer a los chicos de Naruto, que pasara? bn..horrible sumari..pero la historia no es taaaaan mala. capitulo cinco...Tere vive en Konoha pero desea irse..q va a asar..y solo queda un mes de vacaciones¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Bn aquí mi primer fic..no sean malitos, ojala que les guste a mi me gustó xD. Wenu un saludo pa la tere causa de mi inspiracon de este fic...un sabado en su ksa... cuando lea esto me va a decapitar..n.nU tomate este fic a bien si? Bn sin mas que decir

Disclaimer: Si naruto fuera mio...no estaria en las pantallas seria solo para mi! yea mi life! jajajaj

aA si..no pesquen el titulo...es que realmente no tengo imaginacion -.-u

suerte

Tere estaba feliz en su casa leyendo un fanfic cuando de pronto vio un anuncio en el computador: "gánese un viaje a Japón con todos los gastos pagados parta usted y quien quiera llenando la siguiente formula" Tere casi muere pero decidió ver si se lo gana...puso sus datos y al poco rato ya había terminado, realmente la computación era su fuerte.

Ella estaba emocionada, pero quien es ella? Bn ella es una chica de 14 años, pelo largo y liso color castaño, hasta los hombros, tamaño normal y ojos cafes (n/a bn si no se la imaginan lo siento pero no soi wena con las descripciones)

Dos semanas habian pasado y recibio una carta un correo electrónico,. Los dos diciendo que habia ganado un viaje a Japón con la persona que ella quisiera, ella decidió que iria con su amiga Arwon(n/a:xD) y asi las dos estaban muy emocionadas por el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a Japón las dos estaban alucinando..por fin verian a sus estrellas favoritas!(n/a vamos a pensar que los personajes si existen) decidieron que lo primero que harian seria buscar el lugar donde estaban las villas de la Arena y de la Hoja, lo que les costó un mundo gracias a sus "enormes" sentidos de orientación

-te dije que teniamos que preguntarle a alguien, ahora estamos en medio de un bosque y sin la menor idea de donde esta nuestro hotel!-tere estaba a punto de matar a arwon

-Pero no fue mi culpa!si yo solo dije que si preguntábamos yo no te conocia!ademas que no me gustó la gente que vive por aquí...ese hombre de pelo largo y que el colgaban los brazos no me gustó! Me dio miedito!-

-donde esta tu personaluidad asesina cuando se la necesita?-

-no lo se...tengo miedo! Quiero mi perrito de peluche!-arwon estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-mira no te preocupes, ese chico de ahí parece simpatico-tere señalo a un hombre de pelo negro, no mas de 23 años con una coleta pequeña y una placa con un signo en la frente

-pe-pero si es Iruka!

-imposible!-tere la miraba escéptica hasta que se dio cuenta de la placa

-shi!. es Iruka! HEY TU! EL HOMBRTE DE ALLA! SI TU!

-no era necesario gritar-sacandose la mano de la oreja

-que quieren? Quienes son?

-esque..no sabemos donde estamos.-arwon se habia adelantado a tere votandola y ahora estaba frente a Iruka-donde estamos?cual es tu nombre?

-jejej n.nu estamos en las afueras de la villa oculta de Konoha

-si! En verdad?-ahora Tere tenia la delantera, podemos entrar?..es que estamos perdidas y ya va a ser de noxe!

-pero si acaba de amanecer-arwon tenia cara de "mi no comprender una palabra"

-jejejeeje n.nu disculpanos un momento si Iruka?

-si...como sabes mi nombre?o.O

alejadas un poco de Iruka

-Eres un genio Arwon..deberíamos aparentar estar perdidas pa que nos dejen pasar

-O.o espera! Ese es el tipo de cosas que pienso yo!

-o.o creo que fue mala idea juntarme tanto con tigo!

-bien ya es tarde..yo quiero ver a Kakashi! Y a Sasuke!y a Naruto!y a quien sea! Quiero conocer esa aldea!

-entonses dejame hablar a mi si? n.nu-tere estaba a punto de perder los estribos

-bn, pero si fracasas vas a morir!

(cerca de Iruka otra ves)

-porfabor! Dejanos pasar a la aldea!

-esque no se..necesito el permiso de la hokage-sama

-porfa!di que si!tengo miedo aquí solita!-arwon se metio en la conversasion

-bueno..los llevare donde la hokage-sama! pero prometanme no meterse en lios...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bn que les parecio? patetico?excelente? una reverenda porqueria? Weno sea cual sesa su opinión sera bn recibida..a menos que sea un virius..porque lo devuelvo jejeje bn..creo que eso es todo...de donde salio esto? Digamos que en las clases de física y matemáticas no soi capaz de concentrtarme..y que sale de eso? Lo que esta arriba...bn eso...


	2. Chapter 2

Bn..hola de nuevo! Aca estoi denuevo con ustedes ojala que les guste este cap...

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio..ya quisiera yo ya...pero por el bien de los fans..es mejor que no lo sea

Aclaracones: este fic no esta situado en una parte en especial de la serie...todos tienen quince años(los gennin..oviamente) y muxas cosas no pasaron ni pasaran(como que Sasuke se valla..o que Gaara sea Kazekage..)..bn eso ahora el segundo capitulo

Toc-toc

.pase-Tsunade estaba sentada en su escrtorio cuando vio a Iruka entrar junto con dops muxaxas-quienes son estas, Iruka?-

-las encontre en el bosque Tsunade-sama, al parecer estan perdidas y no saben nada sobre ninjas

-bn, dejame hablar con ellas-

-bn, adios tsunade-sama- dijo Iruka saliendo

-ahora..quienes son y que hacen aquí?

-Yo soy Tere y ella es mi amiga Arwon..estamos aquí porque nos ganamos un pasaje para Japón y no se como llegamos aca n.nU

-saben donde estan?

-no no sabemos nada de nada- esta vez fue Arwon quien respondió

-a ver..saben quienes son Orochimaru y Kabuto?

-Orochi que? Oro? Hay oro?-dijo Arwon tratando de disimular

-Orochigay? Kubruto? Que es eso?-preguntó tere"inocentemente"

-bn..les are una mini explicación de donde estan... estamos en konoha o villa de la hoja, yo soy lo que ustedes llamarian la gobernadora, a quien llaman Hokage, el hecho de que sepan de Japón me hace pensar que no son de aquí realmente, pues es algo que solo los kages saben..ahora estamos en Japón pero en un lugar oculto asi que rogaria que no dijerais a nadie de donde vienen, y Orochimaru...creo que después se los explicare... ahora por cuanto tiempo se quedaran aca?

-se supone que por cuatro meses..nuestras vacaciones(n/a:ojala fueran tanto T.T)-dijo tere

-les gustaria convertirse en ninjas

-shi!- dijeron las dos a la vez

-bn..que saben sobre el chakra?

-es lo que llamamos nosotros aura y que tu tienes de color..- Arwon se tapo la boca..se suponia que no devia hablar tanto

-que yo tengo de color..?-pregunto Tsunade levantando una ceja

-deves tener de color, como todo el mundo..porque hay distintos colores, no? n.nU

-si..bn, saben controlarlo?

-no

-no

-bn, entonses van a tener que pasar una noxe aprendiendo lo que los genins aprendieron en años..y después los asignare a un grupo..ya estan muy grandecitas para la academia

-que? Una noxe? Yo nesesito dormir si no no estoi muy lucida- dijo Tere

-si! Porfavor no la hagan no dormir! Si no después yo la tengo que soportar!T.T- suplico Arwon

-quien ser ninjas si o no?- Tsunade volvio a levantar la ceja

-si...

-entonses absténganse a ordenes...les conseguire un departamento y sus grupos mas tarde..por mientras pueden pasear por ahí...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

les gusto? Es un asco? Weno pues dejen sus opiniones...porfabor!

a! aca las respuestas a los rewiews:

**Tere-chan: **como eso de que el yea my life es tuyo? Iie **¬¬**, grax por el review n.n

**Ling:** aca va elsiguiente capitulo, gracias por el review, me alegra que te hayya gustado n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Bn...otro capitulo mas..esta ves viene mas largo!ojala que les guste

Disclaimer: si naruto fuera mio...nadie sabria que Sasuke teiene un hermano mayor, ni de la existencia de Gaaaara xD

Tsunade llamó a los dos jounin quecreia mas indicados: Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai

-Hai Tsunade-sama, porque nos mando llamar?

-Se los diré, hay dos chicas en Konoha que no saben de donde bienen n nada, necesito que las entrenen como ninjas, cada uno tendra a su cargo a una

-bn, son ninjas?-preguntó Kakashi

-No..necesito que les enseñeis lo basico, una al parercer es normal...pero la otra...si no me equivoco puede ver el chacra, aunque no es ni una Hyuga ni una Uchiha

-bn, Tsunade-sama, yo me encargare de esa chica, y con mi espiritu juvenil me encargare de cuidarla y hacer que su espiritu juvenil salga a flote y floresca como una rosa en primavera!- dijó Gai com los ojos llenos de lagrimas, haciendo una escena "emotiva"

-bn.entonses yo me encargaré de la otra n. (n/a: esto es porque a Kakashi solo se le ve un ojo xD) como se llama?-

bn...grtacias a los dos, Gai quiero que Neji le ayude, la chik de la que te encargaras se llama Arwon, Kakashi, tu te encargaras de la chik llamada Tere

-las llamaré ams tarde..por ahora estan conociendo Konoha, mas tarde los llamaré, ahora tengo algo que hacer...

-hai!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en otro lugar de Konoha

-MIRA TODO! comamos?n.n- dijo Arwon euiforica

-bn, bn..espera un segundo ACABAMOS DE COMER!-respndió Tere

-Y? Yo tengo hambre!

- -.-U bn...que comemos ahora?

-mm, no s...- Arwon dejo de hablar mirando hacia al frente, como idiota

.-que? que hay?

-N-Neji-Kun! MIRA!

-si..pero no grites!-dijo Tere, pero sin ser escuchada por su amiga..que ya estaba junto a Neji Hyuga Tenten y Rock Lee

-Neji! En realidad eres tu?' no puede ser! Te quiero!-Arwon empezó a tocar y abrazar a Neji, sin darse cuenta de la cara de odio que tenia Tenten en esos instantes

-qn eres tu?o.o-dijo Neji quien si se habia dado cuenta de la cara de Tenten y trataba de soltarse

-Te quiero! Tu a mi?- Arwon estaba roja y no lo soltaba

-Neeeeeeeji...quieen es esta?-dijo Tenten tranquilamente(n/a: seeh, tanto como el mar antes de un tsunami¬¬ )

-No lo se Tenten. Te lo juro! No lo se!

-ajajajajajaj gracias por tu tiempo, Neji-san, ahora ya sabes que Tenten si te quiere, no?-Tere decidió salvar a su amiga .Mira Tenten, lo que pasa es que Neji nos contó que le gusrtas...pero no sabia si el a ti..asi que decidimos averiguarlo, verdad?-dijo mirando a Arwon

-yo diria que...-comenzó Arwon, pero Tere le tapó la boca

-tu dices que si¬¬ verdad?n.n

-glup s-si?

-jejeje, perdon por las molestias, Neji-san, Tenten-san...nosotras ya nos vamos!

Las dos salieron corriendo y de pronto, legando a un puente vieron a...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bn..hasta aquí da mi imagincion -.- seeh, ahora ta mas largo..pero..revierws, onegai! Lo suplico! Si? Jajajaja bn...gracias o todos los que leen esto...si es que alguien lo lee -.-U


	4. Chapter 4

Je je je ..bn aca yo con mi continuacion...

aclaraciones:esto es cuando los pricipales tienes 15..y por razones anexas, Itachi tendra 18...

disclaimer: no soy japonesa ni hablo japones...explica eso algo?

(cap anterior)

las dos iban corriendo, y de pronto vieron a...

(normal)

Dos hombres e un puente, uno tenia la cara celeste con rayas bajo los ojos (branquias) y pelo azul y el otro era de el normal, ojos rojos, pelo negro y largo atado en una coleta con algunos mechones adelante ondeando al viento(n.a: tipca imagen de él...NECESITO UN BALDE!) ambos vestían con capas negras con nubecitas rojas

-Tere, mira...es...

-Qn?qn? anda, no te quedes como invesil y dime!

-¬¬ ... Itachi-sama!

-bn...y?

-ven!-Arwon agarro del brazo a y empezó a correr

-Arwon,. PARA!

-hola!como estan?-preguntó Arwon con una sonrrisa en la kra

-qn es esta?-Preguntó Itachi friamente

-la mato?-preguintó Kisame sacando su espada

-no, mejor no djeemos cuerpos, vamonos

-Puedo ir con ustedes?si? digan que si!si?

-Si Itachi, no nos vendría mal una mascota

-a qn le dises mascota, pescadito **¬¬** (n.a: XD)

-a ti, mascota **¬¬**

-pescadito **¬¬**

**-**Si lo vuelves a decir te mataree con mi sameaheda (n.a :bn...-.-U no se como se escribe...pero es esa que no corta, afeita!XD)

-me estas mintiendo! Tu aura, chakra o como sea esta celeste, no rojo! O que significa q no me haras nada!-Itachi comenzó a ver con muxo interés a esta chik, actibando el sharingan, realmente Kisame tenia su chakra azul..pero...como lo habia visto ella?no, no tenia el sharingan, y sus ojos seguían pardos..lo que significaba que tampoco podria ser una Hyuga...esta chik era realmente especial...

-si quieres puedes venir con nosotros-dijo Itachi friamente, ocultando su interes

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!espera un segundito, Tere...Tere..donde estas?-vió que Tere estaba algo alejada, mirando para otro lado, silvando "disimuladamente", Arwon solo comenzó a mover sus brazos, gritando- TEEEREEEEEEEEEEE

-que?-respondió Tere acercándose al ver que si seguia alejada Arwon iba a hacer mas ridículo todavía, fue hacia ella

-te molesta si te dejo aca?prometo que volveré antes de los cuatro meses...dos dias antes!

-bn...-y luego para si-mejor asi..asi no hago el ridículo...

-en verdad no te importa?

-No, mujer, ve...

-bn-te kuidas! Nos vemos!n.n -dijo Arwon agarrando su mochila

-lista?-preguntó Itachi

-chiiiiii!

-apresurate..te enseñare algunas técnicas..vamos..-se fueron los tres corriendo mientras Tere los miraba

-pobre...va a tener que correr -.-U

-disculpe..usted es una de las dos extranjeras?

-si.esa soi yo, mi compañera ya se fue...

-bn..Tsunade-sama la espera.

Cuando entró en el despacho de Tsunade vio a la ya dixa junto a2 hombres..uno con un traje verde com polainas naranjas, y pelo de tazón(mas conocido como callampa XD)y con una enorme sonrisa(al estilo colgate) el otro era alto, tenia pelo gris y la cara con un mascara en la boca y el protector en el ojo izquierdo, es decir, solo tenia el ojo derecho a la vista. Ambos vestían chaquetas verdes sin mangasd y con muxos bolsillos. Tere supo en seguida qnes eran..pero prefirió no decirlo...suplicando interiormente para que no le tocara con él señor "yo tengo una sonrisa prefecta"

-Que pasó con tucompañera?-preguntó Tsunade

-se tuvo que ir por algunos poroblemas

-bn..Gai... lo siento peor tu alumna se tuvo que ir...

-lastima, yo que queria que su espiritu juvenil creciera y floreciera como una bella rosa en primavera! Y q al pasar los años creciera y no menguara

"ufff de lo que se salvó arwon!..aunque..tiene espiritu juvenil?

-bn Tere, creo que adivinaste qn es tu maestro n.n-dijo Tsunade-él es Hatake Kakashi, maestro del grupo siete, al que ingresaras cuando hallas terminado tu entrenamiento

-bn!

-entrenaremos esta noxe n. –dijo Kakashi

-bn-Tere estaba emprzando a dudar..ya en clases de eduacion física quedaba mal..como quedaria ahora?

Esa noxe Kakashi y ella llegarón al campo de entrenamiento y empezaron...lo primero que Kakashi izo fue ver la resistencia física de Tere, la iso correr alrededor del lugar, luego la hizo hacer flexiones y lagartijas..y a volver a corer, para luego ser regañadapor la desastrosa condicion fisik

Luego empezaron con las practicas de chakra, lo primero que izo kakashi fuever si podia moverlo algo...estuvieron en eso hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque kakashi logro enseñarle algo..por lo menos podia estar en arboles..perosin mucha seguridad...

Cuando amaneció Kakashi le dijo que devia ir al puente junto con los otros, y que él llegaria poco después..Tere simplemente le sonrió, sin pensar nada, pues estaba cansada(n.a...pobres-.-)y fue rapidamente al puente, corriendo y saltando, solo que pasó y camino normalmente cerca del puente, donde vio a tres chicos, una chica de pelo rosa, ojos verdesy ropa rosa, un chico rubio con bigotes, ojos azulesy un traje naranjo y otro chico de pelo negro y polera azul con shorts color crema, a chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes preguntó:

quien eres? No te conozco que haces aquí?-

-este..me llamo Tere y desde ahora al parecer soi de su equipo..Kakashi-sensei me dijo que esperara aquí...

-a, bienvenida! n.n ahora tendremos que esperar una dos horas a que llegue Kakashi-sensei.siempre se demora, datebayo! yo soy Uzumaqui Naruto, ella es Sakura-chan y ese baka es Uchiha Sasuke

-aaa...esperen..puedo dormir?n.n -.-(n.a: n.nU)

-que dobe-dijo Sasuke friamente

-COMO QUE DOBE?

-dobe ¬¬

-tranquila jejeje n.nU de donde vienes?-preguntó Sakura

-SI, SI! De donde, datebayo!

-weno...este..de un pueblo un poco alejado

-eres ninja?-volvió a preguntar Sakura

-amm...supongo..-.-

-bn

Asi pasó el tmpo, los cuatro estaban cansados de esperar...hasta que de pronto...

-no, no, no, nonono, nonono, nonono. no, no, no, nonono, nonono, nonono...

-callate¬¬-dijo Sasuke al rato

-NO! A m me gusta, me la enseñas?-dijo Naruto

-no, no, no, nonono, nonono, nonono

-Y después de que te defendí!

-no, no, no, nonono, nonono, nonono...

-cambia la canción, datebayo!

-A-u A-u A-u, A-o A-u A-u A...MONO!

-o.o y ahora que hace?o.o-

-no lo se, Sakura-chan..me da miedo

-otra dobe mas ¬¬ -.-U pobre de mi

-Tere-chan! q te passa? Porque estas asi? Datebayo

-TENGO SUEÑO!

-y?

-mmm..no lo se n.n...el clip,q clip? tu clip mi clip q clip?...

quiero aprender esa! datebayo!

-...q clip? tu clip...

-mala!TT datebayo!

-shiiiii! chabiach que soi una muridora?

-una QUE?-preguntó Sakura

-muridora, muride a alguien- dijo Tere habriendo muxo los ojos

-Sasuke-kun! ella me da miedo!-dijo la pelirrosa corriendo hacia Sasuke

-yo mato a esta dobe ahora!-dijo Sasuke

-por mi? o que tierno eres, Sasuke-kun!

-no, no es por ti..esta ya me cansó

-buenos dias chicos!n. -dijo Kakashi llegando-Sasuke o. ! que le haces a Tere

-la mato-dijo Sasuke tranuilamente con las manos al rededor del cuello de Tere

-mejor no...sabes que esa mal matar a un compañerpo de equipo n.

-demo...

-sueltala¬ bn. ahora, porque tratabas de asesinarla?

-empezó a decoir estupideses...

-Yo?-dijo Tere aparentemente ofendida

-si!¬¬ dijeron los tres Gennins

-porque estas asi, Tere?-pregunto Kakashi

-tengo sueño -.-

-a si? bn...core por todo el campo para que te despabiles una hora

-ok, pero me cansaré mas, chicos, es culpa de él! el fue el que no me dejo dormir!TT.TT, todo es su culpa..y ahora estoy solita! no hay nadie aqui a mi lado!

-eso es verdad?¬¬#- preguntaron los tres

-bueno..este..yo...usd saben... n. U

-COMO NOS DEJASTE A MERCED DE ESTA...esta...LOK!

-Estoi solita, no hay nadie aqui ami lado- cantaba Tere aparentemente dormida

-se durmió? o.o-pregunto Naruto

-NO!y...es q hay sol! me cuesta dormirme..pero bueno..usd son los que mas sufren, muajajajajajaja(risa malevola) soy malita ..U

-Kakashi-sensei? que le isiste!

-No me dejo dormir TT.TT todo es su culpa, y cuando el cielo caiga y el infierno suba, seguirá siendolo!

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a mirar con odio a Kakashi, qn, misteriosamente estaba muy metido en si Icha Icha Paradise

un clip, q clip, tu clip, mi clip, un clipo, el clip...-seguicanatndo Tere muy feliz, sin querer enterarse de nada, mientras Kakashisentia tres chakras negros y malignos sobre si...tres chakras llenos de odio...y tuvo miedo...muxo miedo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bn, aca termina mi cuarto capitulo...ojla que alguien lo lea..ongai! reviewssi?si?gra por leer esto..grax a Tere-chan..te pasaste por el review!


	5. Chapter 5

Bn, yo denuevo aca, ojala les gusate este capitulo n.n

Itachi: bn bn lo q sea, ahora pon el disclaimer

No seas malito¡ dejame seguir hablando¡

Ita: el disclaimer¬¬

Pq?

Ita: pq por ahora yo soi tu sensei y no quiero ser de tu propiedad ¬¬

Malo¡

Ita: quieres correr?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece u.u ni gano nada haciendo esto TT.TT...

Feliz?

Ita: si n.n ahora corre

Pq?

Ita: pq yo lo digo y pq tienes que hacerte fuerte

No¡ no quiero, me vas a terminar matando!

Ita: quieres que tu colección de libros de Tolkien y las películas mueran?

Hai, voi a correr...eres malo TT.TT

Como ven Itachi sama me esta acompañando...el es tan tierno que me hace correr ¬¬ y después me amenaza ¬¬

Ita: callate y corre, o tendras q correr el doble

Hai¡

Lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos

Lo que esta con guienos son dialogos

Suerte, cap 5

Tres de los cuatro meses ya habian pasado y Tere vivia feliz y trankila en Konoha, había encontrado en Nara Shikamaru un alma gemela y él por fin había podido comprender a las mujeres. Neji la había perdonado a la semana de q empezara a salir con Tenten. Rock Lee había olvidado su fanatismo por cierta pelirosa y había conocido en Tere otro fanatismo, ella ya lo había rechazado un par de veces. Naruto y ella habían congeniado perfectamente, excepto por q algunas veses el rubio exaltaba su paciencia, pero igual lo queria, y para no dejarlo solo intentaba juntarlo con Hinata. Con Sakura e Ino no se llevaba muy bien, ya que las encontraba muy babosas...aunque con Hinata y Tenten se llevaba de maravilla. Maito Gay y Hatake Kakashi la entrenaban algunas noxes, Gay por haber perdido a su "joven y bella" alumna se había decidido en volver a Tere una especie de Lee 2. el resto de los maestros no la entrenaban, pero igual los llego a conocer bien

Pero pese a esto a Tere todavía le faltaba algo, conocer al personaje mas guay de la serie(n/a:según ella, a mi no me pregunten-.-UUUUUU) Sabaku no Gaara, queria conocerlo fuera como fuera, asi que cierto dia fue donde la Hokage

-pase! Ah! Eres tu tere, que pasa? Todo esta bn?-

-si Tsunade sama, es que me gustaria conocer otras villas...

-mm, te gustaria ir a la arena?

-SIIIIIIII!

-bn, pero no grites niña, hay un grupo haciendo unos tramites en la villa, los mandare a llamar en cuanto pueda y te llamare

-hai! Musas gracias Tsunade sama, adios!-"sera Gaara chan? Q shi, q shi, pero seria como muxa suerte..." justo estaba en eso cuando vio salir a tres personas de un edificio cercano al de la Hokage. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, ella era rubia, tenia cuatro coletas y un abanico en la espalda. El chico mas alto estaba cubierto por un traje negro, y lo que se veia de su cara estaba pintado de fucsia, el otro era pelirrojo, tenia ojos aguamarina, y una marca en la frente que decia amor. Tere al ver al ultimo corrio a abrazarlo inmediatamente

-GAAARAAAAA¡-Tere lo miraba, abrazaba, le tocaba la cara y le daba besos en las mejillas(n/a: seeh, muy similar a lo que hiso Arwon)

-Quien es este, Hemanito-pregunto Kankuro con un tono malicioso

-No tengo la menor idea, ni me interes, y si sigue asi la mataré ¬¬-respodio el pelirrojo

-uuu¡(n/a: tipico sonido burlesco...)no me dijiste nada¡-Temari dijo riendo. Luego de esto lego un ninja a buscarlos y se fueron, Tere se quedo ahí con cara de idiota mirando hacia donde se había ido Gaara.

-Tere? Q...que te pasa?-preguntó Hinata al llegar poco dsps, y ver a la chica parada como idiota-Tere?

-e?ahh! Hinata, hola!como estas? Bn? Que cuentas?-pregunto Tere todavía un poco despistada

-bn..q te pasa?

-A mi? Q me va a pasar? Anda¡ toi bn¡pq?

-bn..es que...me preocupe..parecias imnotisada-dijo jugueteando con sus dedos

-jejeje gracias por lo preocupa!n.n me querias decir algo?

-es que...los chicos van a hacer una luxa de entrenamiento...

-quienes pelearan?

-Neji niisan, Rock lee, Sasuke, Kiba kun y naruto kun.

-tu kieres ir?

-b, bueno, a mi me gustaria sa, saber que tan fuertes se han hecho y...-dijo Hinata roja como un tomate sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos(n/a: pa mi que esos dedos deven tener la fuerza de Tsunade)

-quieres ver a Naruto- contuinuo Tere

-este..-Hinata estaba mas roja q antes

-jajajaja bn, comprendo, vamos.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí Sakura y Tenten, Tere se extraño de no ver a Ino...en el campo de batalla el ambiente era frio. Neji miraba cn suficiencia al resto, sonriendo; Lee sonreia; Sasuke estaba impertérrito; Naruto tenía cara de confucion; Kiba le daba una píldora alimenticia a Akamaru.

-Tere chan¡ Hinata chan¡ porfin llegaron!-dijo Tenten al verlas

-si!-dijo Sakura

-b, buenos dias-

-hola!

Los chicos comenzaron la lucha mientras las chicas los veian

-que pasó con Shino Shikamaru y Chouji?

-Shino kun dijo que era una perdida de tiempo y que preferia ver unas moscas-dijo Hinata

-Chouji se quedo gastando el dinero de Azuma sensei-dijo sakura(n/a: Azuma siempre invita a Chouji a comer, por lo cual gasta muxo dinero xD)

-adivino¬¬ Shikamaru penso q era demasiado problemático- dedujo Tere

-no-respondio Sakura-fue a una cita con Ino-

-CON INO!-pregunto Tere sorprendida

-si-dijo Tenten-nadie se lo creia

-Tere chan, Tsunade sama te busca-dijo Iruka apareciendo de pronto-parecia que era urgente...sabes para que podría ser?

-si!-dijo Tere-al parecer me voi, bn, después les dire, adios!-dijo Tere antes de hecharse a correr hacia el despacho de la hokage

-se...se va?-pregunto Sakura con una mirada de tristesa

-al parecer-respondio Tenten-ya sabremos...

"Toc-Toc"

-Si?

-Tsunade sama, me mando a llamar?-preguntó Tere entrando

-Si ellos son Tere, quienes te llevaran a la arena-Dijo Tsunade mostrándole a tres ninjas de los cuales no se habia percatado(n/a: si, estaba en la misma habitaion..pero no se fijo..)

-TU ERES LA QUE VIMOS ESTA TARDE!-Dijo Kankurou

-¬¬-(Gaara)

-Hermanito, mira! Es tu novia!-Volvio a hablar Kankurou

-No es mi novia ¬¬-

-Bn..al parecer ya se conocían n.n-Dijo Tsunade

-No-dijeron los cuatro a la vez

-Bn...n.nUUU "devo buscarme otro trabajo ¬¬" los presentaré, Tere, ellos son Gaara, Kankurou y Temari

-Hola n.n-Dijo Tere

-Gaara, Temari,. Kankuro, ella es Tere-

-Hola n.n-dijeron los dos mayores

-Hola! Y tu no saludas? ¬¬-Saludó y reprochó Tere, lo primero para los mayores, y lo segundo para Gaara

-no¬¬

-Malo!

-Tere, no?-asentimiento por parte de la chica-bn n.n partimos mañana en la madrugada, nos vemos a hacer algo ahora n.n, adios-Dijo la chica de coletas

-Adios! Puedo retirarme, Tsunade sama

-si claro!

-Adios!

Cuando salió del despacho decidió ir a ver como iban los chicos "devio haber ganado Neji o Sasuke" pensó y por primera ves fue como dijo, cuando llego solo quedaban Neji y Sasuke, los otros veian, pero al vera llegar todos fueron a rodearla

-Como es eso de que te vas, dattebayo!

-Si, es que me tengo que ir...-

bn, hasta aca llegan mis deditos..es que estan congelados..con esto de que es invierno... bueno, a responder los reviews

Tere-chan:. Me muriste a mi¡ jaja si, con doce minutos do ya muriste, lo se...aca la continuación...y pa la proxima olvida las plantillas! Jajaja

Mine Hatamuke de Hatake:.jajajaja suer personalidad? Sensei guapo? Jaja hay mejorers..como mi Itachi sama... naaa Kakashi es increíble, y too lindo . jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por tu review!

Mai:.me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, aca la continuación, graxias por tu review!


End file.
